


only next to you do i want to wake up to

by sensibleshoes28



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Poetry, just fluff, to help with angsty feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 02:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensibleshoes28/pseuds/sensibleshoes28
Summary: Dean and Cas wake up to loving memories of each other





	only next to you do i want to wake up to

The nose twitching,  
the gentle snores,  
the trail of drool,

Dean pulls Cas closer,  
burying his nose in Cas' cinnamon smelling hair,

the dreams that they nurtured together,

and the nightmares that they kept at bay,

together,

how effortlessly they fit,

despite their past differences,

Cas lazily cracks open his eyes,

his wondrous blue eyes not emitting their sharp glare,

instead, they resonate a warm, sticky glow.

love.

A few second later, a second pair open up,  
but this time, apple green eyes.

They are filled with memories,  
mostly all good,

such as the time Dean laughed so hard,  
he almost threw up his lunch,

the time Cas taught Dean how to dance,

and the time they stood together at the altar,  
hands interlocked as they both uttered the same two words,

the two words that mean something,

the most powerful two words to ever dance off their lips;

I do

**Author's Note:**

> writing this helped me with the season 12 angst,  
> hoped it helped you too.


End file.
